String ribbon crystals, such as those discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,109 (issued in 1987 and naming Emanuel M. Sachs as the sole inventor), can form the basis of a variety of electronic devices. For example, Evergreen Solar, Inc. of Marlborough, Mass. forms solar cells from conventional string ribbon crystals.
As discussed in greater detail in the noted patent, conventional processes form string ribbon crystals by passing two or more strings through molten silicon. The composition and nature of the string can have a significant impact on the efficiency and, in some instances, the cost of the ultimately formed string ribbon crystal.